The Brotherhood
by screamcutee
Summary: Paul was a vampire before he met David, but by drinking his blood he was now apart of the Lost Boys. But what happens when his old pack comes back with a leader out for his blood?


**Paul was a vampire before he met David, he drunk his blood entering him into the Lost Boys. But what if his old pack comes back with a leader out for his blood? **

**I do not own the Lost Boys - Only the Brotherhood**

----------

"Go when I say, OK?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head so he know I understood. He walked out in front of me to see if they were waiting for us. He waved his wave from me to come up a bit. "Go." he whispered again. We ran to the next conner store on the boardwalk. I didn't know if we were going to get out of this alive. Paul kept telling me that we would, he told that if anything he was going to get _me_ out of this alive. But I am not going to leave him just so Alex can blow off some steam by killing him. He thinks if Paul was dead then I would take him with open arms. I don't think so. I would rather be dead.

"Go." we ran again.

I wanted to be far from here, just be alone with my mate and be free from Alex and his power hungry pack. He wasn't like this when I had joined the pack, but Paul said when he had joined Alex he was like that. But, when he kill a girl in front of group of humans, he killed all of them. He got his first true taste of power and it lonely kept getting worst. He had endangered this pack to many times without them knowing. Paul and I had had enough, we left and with Alex wanting me, that wasn't going to be an easy thing to do.

"Go."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Alex said from behind me. He grabbed my arm and chapleted his hand over my mouth_. _I started to scream and kick, trying to fight his hold. But it was no use he was much older and stronger then me. I was only a half vampire. I looked up to see three others from Alex's pack holding Paul back. I bit down hard on Alex's hand, I felt the blood run down my mouth. I wanted to desperately to keep drinking but I would rather starve then drink _his_ blood. He yelled and let me go, I jumped forward and spit his blood out of my mouth. Paul saw that I was free. "RUN, EM RUN!" Paul yelled at me.

_No, I am not leaving you! _I said though our link.

"Em, please. Get out of here. I'll be fine." I looked down so he wouldn't see the hot stream of tears now flowing freely from my face. Because I know he was lying. "Please." I hear him almost whisper. Pleading. I ran as fast as I could. Now trying to repress the sob's escaping my throat.

_Paul's Pov---------_

I watched Em run from Alex and his pack. I didn't care what happen to me as long as she was safe. She was out of sigh now, and out of harm. My back hit the stone walk, Owen, Patrick, and Jimmy was holding me back. They were on Alex's side, the rest of the pack was on my side. They knew that Alex was getting a little head strong. But that was far from it, he was completely out of control.

"You though you could beat me?" Alex was walking toward me.

"At least she safe from _you_." Thank God for that.

"She's gone now but trust me, that is going to change quickly. Right after I _kill_ you." He smiled. He hit me in the stomach and I dropped to my knees. "She…..will never….have…._you._" I said trying to get back my breath. He picked me off the ground by the throat. "Once you're dead she'll maybe singing a different tone." He said laughing then slamming my while body down on the wooden floor. I hear my back crack. I yelled in pain. His foot was on my chest holding me down. "Well, boys, make use he never gets up again." he said smiling. "But Owen, being me Emily."

Emily Pro----------

I ran, feeling weak. I can't believe I just left my mate to fight my battle. I had slowed down, not able to run with my vision burling with tears. It ripped my heart out to leave Paul. He had risked his life to many times to save me. Then I felt as if someone had kicked my in the gut. Paul was hurt. And that only made the tears come faster. My blooded boiled to protect him, but I knew that if I turned around, would only be making things worst. I didn't know what to do. My whole body started to hurt and feel sore, Paul was dieing. And there was nothing I could do but sit there and cry. Then I felt two arms grab me. I screamed but his hand smother it.

"Scream all you want girly, no one is goin to hear you." Owen said laughing.

He drug me back to where Paul and Alex were. But when I looked up, their was no Paul. "What have you done with Paul?!?" I screamed at Alex. He looked down with an evil grin. "He when for a swim." I froze. The ocean waves crashing under us became much, much louder. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" I tried disperly to find Paul in my thoughts. _Paul, Paul? Where are you? _I screamed though our link but I didn't get a answer. I dropped to my knees and started to cry again. Alex walked over to me, bending down and taking my face in his hands. "Why do you cry for him? He was nothing." "You're the one who's _nothing_, Alex, your _nothing_ but a power hungry monster!" I screamed at him. He smiled and snapped his fingers. We were gone and the boardwalk was quiet once more.

---------

**So love it? Hate it? Please review!!!!!!!! I want at least 10 review before the next chapter so please people, tell me what you think??**

-**Red Snow**


End file.
